dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Martian Manhunter
J'onn J'onzz, also known by his human identity John Jones, is a Green Martian, and one of the last surviving members of his race following his societies destruction at the hands of Darkseid. He would eventually join the Justice League at the invitation of Superman himself. Biography Early Life On Mars, J'onn J'onzz was regarded as the greatest warrior of the Green Martians. He started a family with his wife M'yri'ah after the birth of their daughter, K'hym. Tragedy struck when the White Martians incited a civil war and ravaged the Green Martian's city. As all his people were murdered, J'Onzz was accidentally teleported to Earth by Dr. Erdel. In Middleton, Denver, Colorado, Dr. Saul Erdel attempted to send and receive a deep space signal to find alien life. Instead, he teleported a Martian to Earth. After forming a bond with Erdel, he learned much about his sense of heroism and good will. J'Onzz concluded that he wanted to be a force of good and protect his adopted home. He later became a superhero named Martian Manhunter and joined the Justice League. hero from the planet Mars and the last surviving member of his race. A martian holocaust killed his wife and daughter, nearly driving him mad, until he was brought to Earth in an accident caused by scientist Saul Erdel. His natural abilities include super-strength, super-speed, invulnerability, flight, shape-shifting, intangibility and telepathy. He has been a member of almost every incarnation of the Justice League of America. Although he holds great reverence for his homeworld, he has come to greatly respect his adopted world as well and protects it as his home. In his secret identity, to blend into humanity, he is a gritty hard-boiled police officer. Martian Manhunter was created by Joseph Samachson and Joe Certa. Personality Powers and Abilities As a Green Martian, J'onn is an incredibly powerful being, on par with Superman and the Guardians of the Universe. So far, he has been shown to possess most abilities of Green Martian. Like Superman (albeit without the need for yellow sun radiation) he possesses vast super-strength, speed, senses, invulnerability, heat vision and the ability to fly. Along with this, J'onn's natural Martian abilities include telepathy, telekinesis, shapeshifting, invisibility and a fast healing factor. * Super strength: J'onn appears to possess the same strength as Superman, enabling him to easily lift extremely heavy objects. During the Injustice War, J'onn was seen lifting a tank weighing near 70 tonnes with ease. * Super speed: J'onn can move at incredibly high speeds, but apparently not at the same speeds as the Flash and therefore, not as the same speeds as Superman. * Invulnerability: J'onn possesses the same durability as Superman, enabling him to withstand a range of weaponry. * Flight: John can easily defy the laws of gravity, allowing him to hover, levitate or even maneuver in the air at will, apparently through some type of telekinetic field. Because he rarely super speeds, he is more often seen traveling using this ability. When he flies through the air he leaves a long red aura of light in his wake. (Static, Labyrinth, Phantom, Bizarro, Odyssey, Checkmate, Effigy) * Shapeshifting: John can alter his mass, density and shape into virtually anything. His alien form is seen when Doctor Fate restores his powers and abilities. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) John morphed into Amanda Waller and tricked a Checkmate agent into releasing him. (Checkmate) John uses this ability to maintain his human form. He can also create a jacket and shirt when he needs to.(Effigy) Martian Manhunter SV S11 04 01 Smallville Season 11 028 (2013) (Digital) (K6DVR-Empire) 09 J'onn "taking" his shirt and jacket off when he is alone. * Heat blast: John can emanate heat through his palms, causing them to burn hot. He used this ability on Aldar to save Clark, and seemed to have used it on Icicle in the final battle at Watchtower. (Static, Absolute Justice, Part 2) * Healing factor: John is very resistant, though he is far from being indestructible; as such, he can heal from virtually any wound by leaving Earth's atmosphere, otherwise it won't work. Even when Bizzaro punched through his stomach and ripped out a large chunk of tissue, he was rather unaffected by the damage, and remained on Earth for quite some time before leaving its atmosphere to heal. (Phantom, Bizarro) * Telepathy: John is inherently telepathic, and can enter a being's mind mentally and communicate with them. Seeing no alternative, John entered Clark's mind to try to warn him that Dr. Hudson was trying to claim his body so he could use his abilities. (Labyrinth) John, upon saving Clark and restoring his powers through the sun, sensed that Clark wanted to mature and make a change without holding back. (Odyssey) He later sensed that Clark used his X-ray vision on him. (Checkmate) * Memory manipulation: Allowed John to wipe Waller's mind of the memory of Clark, Oliver and Chloe's faces. (Checkmate) Super stamina: John has an elevated stamina; as such, he can maintain constant movement for long periods of time. He was in space, and was able to fly to LuthorCorp Plaza to stop Clark from killing Lionel, and didn't seem tired at all. (Phantom) He later flew Bizarro to Mars and returned unfazed. (Bizarro). He proved this again when he flew Clark into the sun without getting tired. (Odyssey) * Invisibility: John was able to become temporarily invisible during the fight against Icicle. (Absolute Justice, Part 2) JonnPhase Jonn phases through one of Icicle's blasts. * Intangibility: John has the ability to phase his body through any object or allow any object to pass through his body. This ability is linked to his willpower. (Absolute Justice, Part 2, Checkmate) JonnVision John uses his Martian vision to destroy the blood sample. * Martian vision: John can shoot threads of fire from his eyes, and bolts of force causing damage greater than 1000 lbs of TNT (not demonstrated in the show). ﻿John used this to destroy the Kandorian blood sample. (Checkmate). Although not demonstrated in the series, John has the following powers: Infrared Vision, X-ray Vision, Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision, Telescopic Vision, and Microscopic Vision. * Longevity: John is alive for at least decades and shows no sign of aging. His life expectancy is unlimited. * Multilingualism: John proved to be fluent in many different languages. (Phantom) * Skilled Hand-to-hand combat: John has proved to be highly skilled when it comes to fighting an opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as he took down a criminal with relative ease and apprehended him before being shot. (Bulletproof). * Detective Skills: John works as a detective for the Metropolis Police Department. He was able to locate Checkmate's headquarters by himself and later assisted Batman in searching for the White Martian. He was also able to keep up with Batman's thought process. Relationships Family * Ma'alefa'ak - brother turned enemy Allies * Justice League ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern - teammate, friend and recruiter ** Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman - teammate and friend ** Bruce Wayne/Batman - teammate and friend ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ** Barry Allen/Flash ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** Red Tornado Enemies * Injustice League ** Lex Luthor ** Vandal Savage Category:Justice League Members Category:Martian Manhunter (film) Characters Category:Red Tornado (film) Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 Characters Category:Justice League: World's Finest – Part 2 Characters Category:Green Martians